Transmissions are used in vehicles or work machines such as, agricultural, construction, off-road, and industrial machines, for example. Transmissions used in work machines typically provide a large number of gear ratios for propelling the vehicle. A transmission may include a reverser for changing directions of the vehicle. The reverser can be located near the output of the transmission. In some prior designs, a countershaft reverser rotates at high speeds when the vehicle is operating at high forward speeds. This can cause high windage in the reverse clutch. This can also cause gyroscopic flutter, in which the friction disk or the separator plate becomes dynamically unstable creating drag in the clutch. This drag can cause the disengaged clutch to experience a thermal failure. In other prior designs, a synchronized reverser goes to neutral when switching between forward and reverse causing a pause in the acceleration.